Going Out With a Bang/Trivia
Trivia *Kenn Navarro stated that Ken Pontac has a friend who almost had an ember land in their eye. The experience alone is what sparked the idea for this episode. *This is the first regular episode after a long hiatus since March 6th, 2014. *This episode will be Flaky's first appearance since By The Seat Of Your Pants, indicating her first overall appearance in Season 5. *Nutty's starring pop-up is reused from his featuring pop-up in Camp Pokeneyeout. Only his leg isn't as stretched. *This episode currently has more goofs than any other Still Alive episode. *Truffles can be seen hiding behind a tree during Cub's death. *This is the first season 5 episode to have both Pop and Cub die. *This is the only Still Alive episode that Nutty and Flaky appear in. *This is the first time Toothy has survived since Something Fishy. *This is the first and only episode to have Toothy feature and survive. *Pop is the only character who's death wasn't directly caused by a rocket. *This is the first time Cub has killed another character since Cubtron Z. **This is also the second time he's killed Pop. **This is the second time Cub has indirectly killed another character, the first time being in Treasure Those Idol Moments with Flaky. *Just like in Class Act, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Nutty is responsible for every character's death. *Flaky's death and Cuddles and Toothy setting off the fireworks can be seen in Still Alive Teaser. **Nutty eating the candy and fireworks and Pop and Cub's death can be seen in the Still Alive ''Promo. *This is one of the two Still Alive episodes that have more than one main character die, the other is ''Just Be Claus. Coincidentally, both episodes have four deaths. *This is one of the rare instances where a starring character dies in a bloodless death. *Pop is the only character who suffered a slow death. *This is the fourth time a character lighting a match has caused the deaths of other characters. The other times where in See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, No Time Like the Present, Clause For Concern, and Just Be Claus. *This is currently the only season 5 episode Nutty appears in without Sniffles. *The sounds Cub makes while playing with his sparkler are the same sounds he made in Clause For Concern when he was trying to flip the light switch. *This episode marks Flaky's debut, Toothy and Nutty's third appearance, and the fourth appearance of Cuddles, Pop, and Cub in season 5. *It is ironic that Cuddles gets an eye injury rather than Toothy, considering Toothy's long history of eye-related injuries (examples being Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout). *Nutty's therapy in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) appears to have worn off in this episode. In the events between False Alarm and this episode, Nutty has acted very calm, but here he is back to his old self; jittering uncontrollably, stealing things that aren't his, and eating objects that look like candy. *Flaky, Pop, and Cub's deaths were spoiled before this episode was released. *This is Nutty's first starring role since Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) and his first starring role since the current character introductions were introduced. This makes Giggles, Flaky, Mime, and Cro-Marmot the only four characters yet to have a new season introduction. *If Lammy's death from the storyboard had canonically appeared in the final episode, it would have been the first time Nutty killed her. **This would have also resulted in Mr. Pickels being the only character in the show that Nutty would have left to kill. *It has been speculated by some viewers that the ember that landed in Cuddles' eye melted through his brain and killed him. Cultural References *The title of the episode means to do something amazing and noticeable before leaving or at the end of something. Superlatives *Cub's death is similar to his first injury in Water Way to Go and Toothy's death in Better Off Bread. *Pop's death is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes and Lumpy's deaths in Breaking Wind and Happy New Year. Production Notes *This is the second of the Still Alive episodes to be released for free. It was uploaded on Mondo's website on June 23rd, 2017. **The episode was released on YouTube the day after. *Michael Lipman's voice was sampled for the voice of Nutty for most of the episode. *Lori Gee's voice was sampled for the voice of Cub. *Warren Graff's voice was sampled for the voice of Toothy. *Aubrey Ankrum's voice was sampled for the voice of Pop. *In the writer's session video, Flaky was briefly mentioned as being the character who gets the ember melted into their eye, though this ends up happening to Cuddles in the actual episode. *There are a few major and minor differences between the storyboard and the episode. In the storyboard: **The scene with three fireworks popping in the sky and Cuddles digging in the box for another firework wasn't drawn. **In the storyboard, the manhole cover was suppose to slice Flaky vertically in half. **Lammy and Mr. Pickels were originally supposed to appear in the episode. Lammy was going to have her face blown up from the flames of a firework. This was cut due to budget issues and time constraints. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia